


Leah

by IAmThePasserby



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, Disney Movies, Disney Princesses - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Leah is sad, One-Shot, Plotless, Vampires, Wolves, lies my mother told me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThePasserby/pseuds/IAmThePasserby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leah

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, in my early teen years, I was briefly a Twilight fan before I realized how sincerely problematic the text was, and how uncomfortable it made me. Regardless, I always thought that Leah was the saddest character of the series, and the one with the hardest, most unfair lot. This drabble is what came of that thought.

It just figures.

You know how when you're little, your parents take you to see every single Disney movie that comes out, and every single Disney movie that comes out ends up being your favorite movie of all time until the next one? You know how every single Disney movie has that same perfect Disney princess that you always wanted to be, and they had perfect eyes and perfect hair and perfect princes who saved them from everything and took them away to castles or kingdoms or wherever so that they all lived happily ever after? You remember how you were sure that if you just dressed like them enough and pretended enough and watched the movies enough it would come true for you, too? You know how you were sure that you'd end up with perfect eyes and perfect hair and a perfect prince and happily ever after? You remember that?

I do. And I know for a fact that perfect eyes aren't wild and moonlight reflective. And perfect hair isn't coarse and thick and beastly all over your entire body. And princes don't fall in love with wolves.

Your mom's promise when you're four years old of some future happily ever after is as much a load of crap as her telling you that vampires don't exist.

It just figures, though. It just figures that things would end up this way.

I'll tell you what - I'll never take my kids to Disney movies.

Not that I'll ever be having any.


End file.
